


Get Freaky

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Ass Play, Biting, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: 30 prompts, generally porn, with Anders and Fenris, generally Mermen.orA look into the intimacy shared between two mermen, both physically and emotionally.Specific kinks can be found as each Chapter Title.





	1. Anal Sex (ish)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therealmnemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealmnemo/gifts).



> 30 days of porn! Or at least 30 porn prompts used as a jumping point for writing. :) I hope you enjoy!
> 
> A small shout-out to Mnemo, who encouraged me to take this from a maybe to a full blown project. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings may be added as chapters are added.

“Fenris. Hold. Still.”

Fenris grumbled at Anders’ firm words, wriggling against the soft sand Anders had insisted he lay down on. “What do you hope to accomplish here?” He turned his head, craning to look over his shoulder at the other merman, raising a skeptical eyebrow at Anders stern look of disapproval. 

“Just- hold still, and hopefully I’ll show you.” Anders said, a hint of pleading in his voice, his hands trailing along the edges of the glowing lines that ran down Fenris’ sides.

Rolling his eyes with a huff, Fenris settled down again, letting Anders’ teasing touch sooth his nerves. This wasn’t terribly new, Anders exploring that area where skin melded into scales, teasing the edges of his markings. What was new was Anders exploring it while Fenris did nothing in return. 

He thought, perhaps, this would be all. Anders trailing fingers over scales, tracing makings without touching them, until he felt something new. There, in the middle of his back, just where skin met scale, he felt a different kind of touch, wet and warm and sharp as Anders pressed an open mouthed kiss to the lower ridge of his spine.

“A-anders” his voice shook as Anders’ mouth moved lower, teeth gently scraping against scales, tongue a firm press against him. 

“Just relax,” Anders murmured, lips barely leaving Fenris’ tail as he reached his goal, the beginning of Fenris’ longest fin, running down nearly the entire length of his tail. He nipped at the delicate fin, sharp teeth coaxing a shaking gasp from his lover. 

Fenris could feel the smirk that gasp earned him, lips pressed firmly against scales, tongue teasing at delicate nerves in places he had never thought to explore on his own. He couldn’t stop the whimper as Anders teased at the base of that fin, tongue ghosting over the most sensitive places while Anders’ hands showed no mercy in gripping his firm muscles. He couldn’t help but buck at the dual sensations sending spikes of pleasure up his body, blooming across his skin in pulses of light from his curving markings. “Anders,” he cried out again, panting already, though he could have swore all this had only just began.

The only reply he got was Anders biting down hard around the delicate base of his tail, firm enough Fenris knew he would bruise beneath the scales. That was all he could take, the pleasure overtaking him as he cried out wordlessly. It wasn’t the soft cresting of what he and Anders usually did. That was pleasure shared, a wave that reached nearly unimaginable heights as their pleasure rocked back and forth. This orgasm, though, was more like a whirlpool, dragging him under with an irresistible current, a rush of pleasure he couldn’t put off after it had begun.

“That… was…” Fenris spoke slowly, taking deep, gasping breaths between each word.

Anders was a warm, solid weight against his back, giving a pleased hum as he curled tighter around him. “It was, wasn’t it?”

“What in the sea made you think of that?” There was a pause, a moment of silence that had Fenris turning to look over his shoulder at his lover, raising an eyebrow at the flush that heated Anders’ face.

“I… may have been spying on some sailors…”

“And they… made you want to try that? On my backside?”

“Well, it was a good idea, wasn’t it?”

“You are ridiculous.” Fenris tried to keep his expression schooled, but he couldn’t help the way his lips twitched, a smirk begging to be spread across his face.

“You love me for it.” Anders said with a grin, pushing himself up and urging Fenris to turn beneath him until they were face to face.

“Gods below help me, I do.” Fenris finally allowed the smirk onto his face, though only for a moment long enough to tangle his fingers in Anders’ long hair and tug him down for a kiss.


	2. Day 2: Things Don't Go As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders comes ahead of schedule. (His schedule, that is. It is all going according to Fenris' plan)

Fenris frowned, eyes squinting against the brightness of the sunlight cascading through the waves. “Anders?” he called out, twisting to look around for his companion. His movement felt clumsy here in the shallows above the reef- or perhaps it was simply that he wasn't used to being in the water after letting Anders convince him to take human for to travel with the pirate and her friends.

Behind him, he heard a familiar laugh, though when he twisted, he still couldn't see his partner. “This is not funny, Anders.”

“It is so,” came the reply, along with teasing hands ghosting across his back as Anders swam past again.

“Anders,” Fenris voice was a sharp growl as he turned one last time, finally catching hold of Anders’ tail fin as he tried to swim past. He had finally given up on trying to see the other merman, accepted the fact his eyes were useless in this bright water after such a recent shift. His reflexes were faster with his eyes closed, focusing on the rush of warm water against his skin to show where his lover was.

The answering yelp had a grin spreading across Fenris’ face as he tugged Anders back toward him. 

“You wished to play, didn’t you?” he asked, strong hands tugging Anders closer, until his sharp teeth could graze along the delicate fin.

“I- that’s not- Fenris~” Anders voiced a slight protest, curling around so his hands could rest on Fenris’ shoulders, though he didn’t push him away. “I meant celebrate being in the water again. Swimming with fins. Not-” his words ended in a stuttering moan as Fenris dragged his sharp teeth up Anders’ tail.

“You don’t think this is a celebration?” Fenris asked with a smirk, one webbed hand trailing up higher on Anders’ tail, until it found the tender base of one of Anders’ side fins. “I am very definitely celebrating not falling over on those silly skin tails.”

“They- they’re called legs,” Anders was panting over Fenris, his hands sliding up to tangle in white hair so he could have a firmer hold on his lover.

Fenris tsked, letting the tips of his claws tease at Anders’ fin. “They may be called any number of things, but they are ridiculous tails without scales, that have hardly any use in the water.” He hummed lightly as he bit down firmly into Anders’ tail.

Anders shuddered, water moving through his gills fast enough Fenris could feel it rush past his arm.”You’re- Fenris, please.”

“Please what?” Fenris pressed a gentle kiss to the now bruised scales. “Did you want to celebrate… harder?” The question was paired with his claws digging into sensitive fins, firm pressure he knew from experience with Anders was as close to pleasure as it was to pain. 

Anders’ replying gasp was almost silent, his hands gripping Fenris’ hair tightly in that moment, a full body shudder running through him before he relaxed, gently tugging Fenris up so he could press kisses down his neck. “I wanted to celebrate _with_ you.”

Fenris chuckled in reply, turning his head to kiss Anders’ softly, slowly opening his eyes, still squinting against the bright light. He had already released his tight grip on Anders, letting the other merman stretch out until they were relaxing in the water practically intertwined. “Trust me, Anders, I most definitely celebrated too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The porn challenge I use (with some minor modifications) can be found here: http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge


End file.
